Love Starts With Sex?
by PancaekPirate
Summary: They'd come together one night, frustrated and lonely, in a clash of teeth and hot skin. ApolloxHermes. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of ApolloxHermes for you ;D I like these two, you have to admit, they're hot.

For **Wincest-me, **you said you'd like to see it. ;D

…Love Starts With Sex?…

He practically dragged the other god through Olympus, dodging the Olympians and any minor gods. He yanked him into his apartment, slamming the door and locking it behind them. He pushed him up against the wall, he was desperate for it, they'd been kept apart for far too long, not that the other had much to do apart from claim a few kids when he got bored and keep an eye on his sun chariot. That's right, the god he so feverishly wanted was Apollo. And who was he? Well, he was none other than Hermes, messenger of the gods. They'd come together one night, frustrated and lonely, in a clash of teeth and hot skin. He had never tasted what Apollo had to offer before, despite their strong friendship over thousands of years, he was deliciously talented, and he made Hermes feel like he was on fire -their sex was that good. They brought out a side in each other that rarely saw light, it was primal and raw. Ever since that first time they'd been at it like animals.

But Hermes' responsibilities kept him busy, forced not to touch the other god for over 3 weeks now. He bit at Apollo's neck hungrily and pulled the sun god's legs up and around his waist, pressing his already hard cock against Apollo's.

Apollo groaned gluterally, he _needed_ this. Hermes carried him over to his bed as they exchanged hard, fast kisses. Apollo unhooked his legs from Hermes' hips and moved them to kneel on the edge of the bed. They continued to kiss flawlessly as the sun god shuffled back to allow room for the other god to kneel in front of him.

The messenger yanked off his t-shirt and threw it to the side as Apollo pulled on his own belt and undid his jeans. Hermes grabbed his shoulders and threw him around onto his hands and knees. He hastily pulled open his trousers with one hand while the fingers on the other snapped to make a small vial appear in his hand. He hooked his fingers around the back of Apollo's jeans and roughly yanked them down to the back of his knees, he held Apollo's hip as he spread the vial's contents over his erection.

Hermes smirked as Apollo whined and pressed his hips back against his grip when he guided the head of his cock to his entrance. He gave no warning before he thrusted hard into the god below him, and gave little respite before he started thrusting in and out of him unforgivingly. He grunted at the end of each movement, relishing at how tight Apollo always was, the other god groaned and pushed his hips back in time with Hermes' thrusts.

"Harder!" Apollo shouted. He had no hesitation in giving him what he wanted, they'd discovered that with having sex between gods they could be much rougher with each other and not fear hurting them, not to mention go for longer.

Hermes felt the fire that came with sex with Apollo, it was hot and exciting, he felt everything the other god's body had to offer, every pulse and movement, every moan twitch.

Apollo had felt nothing like it before, nothing had made him feel like he did with Hermes, it was incredible, the weeks apart had nearly drove him crazy.

The sun god didn't even try to hold back the moans that spilled out of his mouth, Hermes was hitting that place inside him that made white blank his vision and the hot pleasure engulf his body, his fists were screwed up in the bed sheets and his face contorted in pleasure. Hermes could hear the slap of their flesh under Apollo's cries, he could tell Apollo was losing it, they'd been going for a while, exerting themselves more than they could with mortals but not for as long as they normally would. He gave him everything, he saw the other god move an arm under himself, shifting his weight onto the other.

Apollo grabbed his neglected erection and started pumping it quickly, his moans escalated and his movements grew erratic. Hermes felt his hot tunnel tense almost painfully around his shaft as Apollo screamed his name, seed spraying out in a series of fast spurts.

Apollo had never called his name before, it felt entirely too personal for just the mutual fuck-buddy agreement he thought they had. It didn't take long for the messenger to hit his climax, thrusting hard into Apollo and releasing his essence deep inside of him.

They collapsed onto the bed next to each other, panting hard, they looked at each other, examining their flushed skin and messy hair. They looked into each other's eyes, Hermes saw something he didn't expect; a sparkle in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, it was... Enchanting... He reached out, stroking his hand across his cheek, but it caused the smile to fade. Apollo lifted his hips off the bed and yanked his jeans back up, fastening them, he shot up off the bed and glittered away into a beam of sunlight.

Hermes watched after him dumbly, what had just happened? He felt worried and concerned for Apollo's feelings like never before, he laid there convincing himself that what they had was just a bit of fun, however, he couldn't he but wonder...

…End…

Review! :D


	2. The Aftermath

Yay I finally got around to putting this Chapter up! As you may have guessed... No longer a one shot. *woo*

**Miette in the Rain: **I have indeed felt inspired.

**emthereble:** short and sweet xD

**Wincest-me: **yay! Thanks :3

**DarkLove12489: **thank you :3

**MunchyLorne: **yes! Ok! It's not the end xD and thanks.

This chapter is dedicated to those who were bold and asked for it to be continued. You're epic! :3

Miette in the Rain

Wincest-me

MunchyLorne

**Warnings: **as with previou chapter, there's sex, so yeah, rating: MA for the naughties.

…Chapter 2 - The Aftermath…

Hermes sat tapping his foot anxiously against the foot of his throne. He kept glancing over to the sun god, the object of his attention and distraction. They hadn't spoken since last night, since Apollo left so abruptly. He still couldn't figure out what that expression had been, it was soft, tender, almost adorable.

Their sex was just a casual thing, at least he'd thought it was. Apollo was his best friend, he started to regret even touching him that first time, though admittedly it _was _a joint effort.

He realised that Apollo had always been passionate during their encounters, encroaching on loving, especially when he had been on top. Whereas he himself had been rough, lustful and totally unattached. He started to feel guilty, was that all he had thought of Apollo as? Just a good time? A little stress relief? Apollo couldn't possibly... _Like _him. Could he? Hermes couldn't bring himself to think of the other four letter word that began with L.

He mentally scolded himself. He couldn't think of Apollo as some inexperienced, adolescent virgin that he had carelessly deflowered. Apollo was older than he for a start, and he had had far more male lovers than he too.

He glanced over to him again. He looked as if he were actually paying attention to what the others were saying for once, he seemed calm and untroubled. This annoyed Hermes, why wasn't he bothered by it too?

Before he could register it, the others were leaving and the meeting was over. Apollo calmly stalked over to him, Hermes watched him from his throne, his breathing quickened a little and his heart started beating a little faster. Apollo's hair glistened in the sunshine that streamed in through the glass ceiling, his sapphire blue eyes shone brightly. Hermes loved the way his body moved, graceful yet masculine.

He sat back on his throne, cautious of the sun god's approach, for all his worrying he still didn't know what to say.

Apollo smirked a little. "What's got you looking so tense?" Hermes looked at him in confusion as he climbed onto the messenger's lap, straddling his thighs. "Now here is somewhere we haven't done it yet." he purred as he got comfy, Hermes couldn't help getting aroused, Apollo's voice was like silk, the way words rolled off his tongue was better than the most beautiful music imaginable.

"What are you doing?" he shook himself out of his fixation and looked around the throne room.

"It's alright, no one else is here." Apollo started to kiss the other god's neck, travelling up give small licks to his ear lobe. Hermes closed his eyes, half wondering how Apollo had learnt to get under his skin so quickly. "We're all alone." the sun god's hands roamed down to Hermes' belt, deft fingers unfastening it and moving onto his trousers. As his hand snaked in cupping the hardness, Hermes growled and started to pull at Apollo's jeans. They worked together, pulling the sun god's jeans off along with his boxers and hanging them on the back of Hermes' throne. Apollo undid the messenger's shirt, letting his hands explore the now revealed muscled chest.

Hermes pulled Apollo in for more harsh kisses as the sun god teasingly slicked his erection, his earlier worries were drowned in a fog of lust.

Apollo guided the thick length to his entrance and lowered his hips, groaning as it breached his puckered hole.

Hermes gripped the other god's waist, guiding it up and down, matching the rhythm to meet his own upwards thrusts. His body felt hot under Apollo, the older god had a way of getting him overheated.

Apollo held on to Hermes' shoulders as he bounced on his lap, moaning breathlessly into the air, Hermes' length hitting his sweet spot beautifully. The messenger god pulled Apollo's collar aside and threaded a hand into his blonde hair to pull his head back, leaving his neck exposed and open for him to attack, he bit hungrily at the soft skin where neck merged with shoulder.

Soon Apollo had to bite his lip against his moans as they grew progressively more erratic. But he couldn't prevent his volume as he stroked his leaking length, feeling the searing heat in his naval overflow. Hermes clamped a hand over Apollo's mouth, the other held the sun god's hips as he thrusted up into him brutally, he felt Apollo's tunnel tighten around his shaft as he reached his finish, spraying his seed onto Hermes' stomach.

The messenger finished with a groan a few sharp thrusts later, making Apollo further moan into his hand as he felt Hermes' seed coat his insides.

As Hermes came back to his senses he checked around them, sighing in relief when he saw that no one had walked in on them. He looked to Apollo meaning to talk to him but the sun god planted a kiss on his lips before lifting himself from his lap. Hermes heard small whimpers escape Apollo's lips as his spent length slid out of his abused entrance. He tucked himself back into his trousers as he watched Apollo re-dress, not missing his newly bruising neck.

He sighed, he'd done it again, had Apollo in his grip and just fucked him senseless. Apollo smiled sweetly as he leaned over him and swiped the smudge of semen off his stomach with the cuff of his sleeve. "I'll catch you next time yeah?" he said with a wink shortly before leaving.

Hermes fastened his shirt while internally raging at himself, he still had to him, why did it feel so difficult? Apollo was his best friend. He started to consider whether he had just imagined that brief moment between them. Maybe even that the other god just had something on his mind that day.

The room felt disturbingly empty and quiet, he wondered how loud they actually were. It was then that it occurred to him that he and Apollo had just had sex on his throne. He face palmed and finally stood up, noticing a little shake in his legs.

He left, mail wouldn't deliver itself, contrary to what many believed he could do.

…End of Chapter 2…

Review!

P.S. yes, I'm sure Apollo is older than Hermes, it's known because of the story of how Apollo obtained his lyre. :3


	3. Tongue-Tied

…**Chapter 3 - Tongue-Tied…**

Hermes opened his apartment door to a grinning Apollo, quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling him in. "Woah, what's your rush?" Apollo asked, smirking. Hermes sighed, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. Apollo stalked over to him, putting his hands flat on the door either side of the messenger's shoulders, trapping him. "It hasn't been _that _long since our little session on your throne." he said cheekily.

"_That_ shouldn't of happened."

"Relax, no one saw, and so what if they had?" Apollo said calmly before he started kissing the other god's neck.

"They wouldn't like it for one, we need to talk." the sun god ignored him and started undoing his shirt. "I'm serious." Apollo stopped and looked at him.

"About what?" he asked, Hermes could see genuine confusion in his eyes. He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but what was it he wanted to say? He couldn't outright ask if Apollo _liked _him. He'd look ridiculous if he was wrong. And what if he mentioned that 'look' Apollo had given him, he probably wouldn't have any idea what he was talking about, and again, he'd look stupid. His only choice was to be vague.

"Why are we doing this?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you enjoyed it?"

"I do, I ju-"

"Shut up then." Apollo silenced any further statements with a hard kiss, delving his tongue into Hermes' mouth and finishing the exchange with a bite to his lower lip. Hermes was once again entranced by Apollo's skill, the way he knew how to get him. Tender but passionate with a hint of spice.

The sun god finished undoing the messenger's shirt and rubbed the beautiful chest before him, he trailed kisses down the tan skin, raking his teeth over a perked nipple. He knelt down in front of the other god, biting the skin of his waist as he opened and pulled apart his trousers. Hermes couldn't object, after all, Apollo had a talented little mouth. He watched the sun god drag his tongue up his straining length, a shameless, sultry look on his face. Apollo took the other god into his mouth and messenger threaded the fingers of both hands into his hair. He watched the older god inhale him down to the root and then withdraw with fierce suction, it made him groan and feel overly wanton.

It wasn't just Apollo's sexual skills that drove him crazy, it was just... _Apollo, _he created an intense eroticism that Hermes just couldn't stop himself from wanting so very badly. He felt Apollo's tongue trace patterns over his shaft and flicked over the head every time he withdrew. The sun god held his hip as the other hand fondled and massaged his sac. It felt _so_ good, but at the back of his mind there was part of him that screamed that he was letting this happen again, letting himself get pulled into the pleasurable ensnarement.

"Apollo, 'need, stop." the sun god withdrew, sighing in frustration as he stood up. "I need to talk to you…"

"Talk with your body Hermes, there's nothing to discuss." the messenger believed him, but there was a point to be made… his 'point' however was not to be. His mouth was covered by Apollo's, the kiss wasn't hard, it was tender, more moving than any rough kiss could ever be. The sun god pushed Hermes' trousers off his hips, letting the messenger deal with removing everything below his waist without the use of his arms. They could have just _made_ their clothes disappear, but where was the fun in that? He re-explored the younger god's chest, swiping his tongue over a nipple that he deemed deserving of it. As soon as Hermes was left with just his shirt he rushed to unfasten his jeans.

Hermes knew what was coming, he all but ripped Apollo's shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He snapped his fingers, and with oil in hand he lubed Apollo's erection for him, rubbing the length harshly, enjoying the hiss of pleasure it teased from the sun god.

Apollo grabbed his brother's thighs, lifting him off his feet and pinning him up against the wall. Hermes' legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders, his head dropped back in a cry of raw pleasure when Apollo pushed himself in, burying himself deep inside of the other god.

All thoughts in Hermes' mind went on a spin cycle, he groaned, scratching Apollo's back, desperately willing him to start moving, he threaded a hand into his blonde hair, forcing their lips together for passionate kisses.

The sun god held Hermes' hips as he started thrusting, pressing their bodies together. The messenger threw his head back once more, almost hitting it on the wall behind him, Apollo descended upon his neck, kissing and sucking delicately as Hermes moaned without abandon.

Under the fire ravaging his body he didn't notice that Apollo wasn't just fucking him up the wall, he was making love to him, tenderly, but passionately. He came with a loud shout, digging his nails into Apollo's shoulders, seed spraying over their chests. He dropped his head onto the other's shoulder, feeling Apollo's hips jerk sharply, filling him with his hot essence.

They collapsed, slumping down against the wall. They panted heavily, bodies still interlocked.

Apollo shifted, pulling out and moving to exit their embrace. "Apollo, wait, don't…" the sun god halted, staring at him with an uncertain look. Hermes stared back, moving a hand to hold Apollo's cheek and moved in, as he got close that expression returned, a soft tender look on Apollo's face. He brushed their lips together, gradually deepening the kiss, it grew passionate.

Hermes pulled them both to their feet, not breaking the kiss as he walked them over to the bed, laying Apollo back and crawling over him. If he couldn't get to Apollo with words, then he'd just have to show him, for a romantic Apollo sure was thick headed. He kissed the sun god's throat, working his way down his chest… Apollo moaned so sweetly… he pulled back and willed a small glass bottle of oil into his hand from his bedside table. He poured some over his fingers, bringing them down to Apollo's entrance and sliding two inside of him.

Apollo moaned, dropping his head back and arching against the messenger's fingers. Hermes watched him with fascination, holding back his carnal urges in favour of watching the older god burst to pieces at his touch. He slipped in another finger, kissing his fellow god's thigh as he gently spread it further with his free hand. He twisted his fingers, mashing them against Apollo's sweet spot, he watched him clench his fists in the bed sheets, his body was hot to the touch, even more so than usual, though not quite unusual during times like this, he remembered the first time he felt Apollo get so hot, he'd been concerned that he'd overheat. Fittingly, his body shone with a fresh sheen of sweat, he watched his chest move with every fast breath he took. Hermes tilted his head, Apollo was a little smaller than him, he looked younger too, not that it meant much, Apollo was older, he was unconcerned with the appearances.

He withdrew his fingers and moved onto coating his length with oil, almost giving into stroking himself to the sight before him. Almost.

In contrast to taking the sun god previous times, he pushed in slowly, savouring the feel of Apollo's tight heat, the feel and sounds of his body. He held him close as he started to move, hiking Apollo's legs onto his hip while gently rocking into his body.

The way they both moaned so lovingly, anyone overhearing would think they were two lovers sharing their love and passion.

Hermes kissed him tenderly, listening to the sun god's moans escalate, growing closer to his finish. Who knew that going slower would make Apollo come faster, that it was better for him…

Apollo came calling out the messengers name, holding onto the other god as if his immortality depended on it. Hermes finished not long after, moaning into the other god's shoulder.

He ended their lovemaking with a soft kiss, watching bright blue eyes look up at him. _Oh how he was beginning to love that look…_

He kissed him gently as he pulled out, laying beside him and picking strands of blonde hair from his face. He brushed his fingers along Apollo's tanned cheek, but the look faded again. The sun god sat up, wiping his seed form his stomach and crawled off the bed.

Hermes looked panicked "Apollo wait!" The sun god was already pulling his clothes back on, he tried to hide the almost horrified expression on his face. Hermes was concentrating more, he just snapped his fingers, clothing his lower half. "Apollo."

"I have to go." Was all the reply he received.

"Wait, I need-"

"Goodbye Hermes." Apollo said quietly before disappearing. The messenger sighed, scrubbing his hair in frustration.

It seemed all he'd succeeded in doing was upsetting him… why did that hurt so much? Why wasn't it just a normal Olympian argument? Why was all he wanted to do was comfort Apollo, hold him…

…**End of Chapter 3…**

**My other**** Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (**updated**)

Crazy - PercyxNico (**updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes (**updated**)

My Run Away - HermesxPercy (**updating soon**)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) **(updated)**

**Guilt - PoseidonxPercy (NEW)**

**Wounded - PercyxNico (NEW - uploading soon) -request by lollogout**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton (NEW - will possibly be series)**

Please review,

Until next time -Pp


End file.
